1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cutting boards for the preparation of food, and more particularly, pertains to a cutting board with a living hinge.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cutting boards in the past have usually been flat wood or flat polymer members. There has been no provision for the sweeping or knifing of prepared food into a bowl or pan.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a cutting board with a living hinge to form a V trough or a back board for the sweeping or knifing of food into a bowl or pan.